Abandon
by RavenRayne
Summary: POTTERfic! Blaise and Harry, BDSM and lots of yaoi... what more could anyone ask for? rated M for BDSM, Masterslave relations and lots of hot boyboy smexing.


Blaise says, "You realize I still hate you on principal, right?" He turnes his lithe body toward the other boy. Harry turns his head into the pillows and lets out a series of half-giggles/half-snorts. Still laughing, he looks back at Blaise. "Get over here," he says through the giggles. He reaches for the dark hand that suddenly seems hesitant. Harry winds his fingers through Blaise's and pulls thier hands to his lips. He presses kisses to the entwined fingers and smiles lightly when Blaise groans. "Besides, Blaise," he says, pulling the other boy to him fully, "We both know you don't hate me. Not even in some misguided Slytherin loyalty head-trip."

Blaise fixes his boyfriend with a glare. At least, he fixes him with as close to a glare as he can while staring at those damnable green eyes. Harry watches the glare fade with amusement. Once it's gone, he kisses Blaise deeply. He revels in the moan that slides across his mouth from his boyfriend's throat. He flips himself on top of the beautiful young black man, pressing his full length down the boy's body. He feels his boyfriend's cock against his, and can't stop his own moan from meeting Blaise's. Blaise arches his hips against Harry, trying to meld their bodies together.

Blaise looks into Harry's eyes. "Okay, okay, you win, Potter. I don't hate you," he says, smiling. This earns him long, slow kisses. Harry's tongue dances over his and Blaise tastes honey and some other, darker flavor on his lover. It is a taste that is one-hundred percent Harry, and Blaise thinks he could live on a diaet of it. He would, in fact, buy cases of it in the stores if they sold it. He smiles more, imagining "Essence of The Boy Who Lived" on teh shelves of Hogsmeade. Harry glances at his tongue darting over his lips and punches his shoulder lightly. "Essence of Potter," he laughes and Blaise's deep chocolate skin goes tinted with crimson. "I HATE it when you can read me that easily, Harry," he says, frowning. Harry drops another deep kiss on the boy's soft lips. "I like it though," Harry says lightly. Blaise finally smiles again and grabs his boyfriend's wrists. "If you don't stop reading my thoughts, I'm going to make you pay," he half-growls.

"Promise?" Harry asks, dropping a wink. "How about this? Crabbe snuck into your bed last night for 'cuddles' and tried to kiss you..." Harry suddenly finds himself flat on his back, arms pinned above his head. The look on Blaise's face is enough to cause a moan to rise up in him. Blaise holds both of his wrists in one hand and reaches for the bottle he knows is in the sheets somewhere. He finally grabs it up with a triumphant "ah ha!" and puts it where he knows he will be able to find it again... directly on Harry's chest. "If it falls, I'm beating you," he snarls. Harry's eyes grow dark for a second before he starts wiggling, willing it to fall.

Blaise gives him a look and puts the bottle on the bedside table. "Oh," he growls, "so SOMEONE doesn't WANT lube today." He presses himself up against Harry's thigh before letting the boy's wrists go. HE grabs Harry's school tie and uses it to bind his wrists again. Harry moans, a low sound, and allows the treatment. In fact, there isn't anything he wants more than this, at the moment. Blaise binds him to the bed with the tie and draws back to look at his lover. Harry is stretched across the bed, legs free, but tense. His thin chest is heaving, his need clearly defined by his cock standing out from his body, and already dripping with precum. Bliase smiles to himself at the picture, but on the outside his face remains cold.

Blaise moves back to kiss Harry again. Then he drags himself slowly down Harry's body, smirking when his captive moans and arches against him. He settles himself on his knees between Harry's legs adn lifts the boy's thin hips onto his thighs. Merlin, but he loves him, but to his own amusement. When they started out, it was just a random shag, for both of them. Now, neither of them can go more than a day or two without touching the other. Blaise slides himself up the bed, slightly, so that he has room to move Harry as he wants to. Harry's eyes catch his, and then move to the bottle of lube. "Too late for that," he says quietly, but firmly, "Ive made my decision. Next time, perhaps you'll behave."

Blaise enters Harry slowly, pushing in steadily and thrills with each shuddering breath from Harry's lips. Even without lube, there is the wetness of his own precum to help him ease in. Once he is deep inside Harry's arse, he stops moving. Harry's face is contorted in pleasure and pain. Blaise moves slowly, dragging his cock back out and then pushing it deep again. Harrye's neck muscles tighten, his body arches, he pushes himself down, trying to force Blaise to move faster. Instead, Blaise stops moving alltogether. Harry whimpers quietly and fights to keep himself still. Once he has stilled himself completely, Blaise resumes his movements.

Blaise watches him fight with himself not to move. Each time he battles, and wins, Blaise increases the speed of his thrusts. When he loses and his body pushes against Blaise as if through no choice of his own, Blaise stops moving. Soon, Harry begins to plead, staring into the warm chocolate eyes of his beloved. Blaise moans almost silently listening to Harry's sounds and whispered words, urging him on. "Please, Baby, please," he whispers and then a hiss of "yes" and more pleading. Blaise thrusts harder into him, trying hard to hold back. Harry's eyes glaze over and Blaise grabs the base of the wizard's cock tightly. Harry bucks and arches, trying for release, but Blaise refuses to give it to him.

"Did I give you permission," Bliase growls. Harry's eyes open wide. He shakes his head slowly, staring at his lover. "Then I suggest you do not," Blaise says in a cool tone. Harry notds and Blaise's face grows dark. "What do you SAY, Harry," he growls. Harry whimpers and whispers "Yes, Sir" Blaise slams his cock deep into Harry. "Again," he demands. Harry blushes crimson and says in a slightly stronger voice, "Yes, Sir." With each thrust, Blaise demands he say it again, and Harry complies. It goes on and on, and soon Blaise stops demanding and Harry just continues to say "Yes, Sir" until his brain seizes and then it becomes just "Sir" and moans. "I can't... I'm going to... Sir, PLEASE," Harry whimpers. Blaise glares at him with an evil grin. "Not. A. Chance. In. Hell... slut," he answers between thrusts and nearly loses all control himself watching Harry tense his jaw and fight the urge to let go.

Blaise catches himself and uses every trick he has to calm himself. He doesn't slow down, and he doesn't wrap his fingers around the base of Harry's cock again. He longs to see how long Harry can comply without help.

Harry's whole body tenses and he holds his breath. A shudder runs up from his toes and he feels goosebumps raise over his entire body. Just as he starts to believe he can hold out a bit longer, Blaise moves perfectly to hit his prostate over and over. He looks up at his boyfriend. Eyes wide, he begs. "Please, Sir, please, oh Merlin, please, please..." Blaise drops his voice into a low smooth register. It is like silk brushing Harry everywhere. "Please what, pet?" he purrs. "Please, Sir, let me cum, please, oh Gods, please... MASTER, please," Harry begs and Blaise feels his release rushing up from somewhere that must be near the bottom of his feet.

"Harry," he says harshly to the boy, who is clenching his eyes closed. Those emerald eyes meet his and he says one word. "Now." Harry arches hard, his cock bouncing as he cums, tears streaming down his face. Blaise thrusts twice more as Harry's ass clenches his cock tight. Then he is spilling deep inside of Harry's arse, crying his lover's name.

As soon as he catches his breath, Blaise slides himself out of Harry's ass and reaches up to untie the boy's wrists. Harry groans as the blood comes back to them. Blaise massages them gently to help the bloodflow return. Once he is satisfied that no harm has come to Harry from straining against the bonds, he sits down on the bed beside him and pulls him into his lap. "'s sticky," Harry mutters, pointing at them both. Blaise laughs gently and casts a cleaning charm. This causes a smile to play across Harry's lips as he curls up against Blaise. He shuts his eyes, blissful.

"I love you," they both whisper. "pet," adds Blaise. "Master," adds Harry. They look at each other, a strange smile playing on both of their lips. "We are discussing this later," Blaise says, raising an eyebrow. "Whatever you say, Blaise" Harry said quietly, "Sir." 


End file.
